Tanning beds have gained in popularity in recent years due, in part, to a societal movement toward better physical conditioning and appearance. Tanning beds are commonly constructed to have a lower, stationary tanning element upon which a person may lie and an upper, movable tanning element. In order for an individual to use such a tanning bed, the upper element must be lifted away from the lower element to permit the individual to place himself on the lower tanning element. It is then necessary to lower the upper tanning element to a position in close relation to the individual for optimal tanning.
Many tanning beds utilize a hinge-type mechanism for attaching the upper tanning element to the lower tanning element. However, due to the overall weight of the upper tanning element, it has been necessary to provide a counterbalancing means to facilitate the raising of the upper tanning element. For example, some tanning beds provide a motor for mechanically raising and lowering the upper tanning element. The use of motors increases the cost of construction as well as the cost of maintaining the tanning bed. In addition, there is a possibility of an individual becoming trapped in the tanning bed as a result of motorfailure or a power outage.
Other tanning beds utilize a lifting piston to facilitate the raising of the upper tanning element. The use of a lifting piston also increases the cost of construction. In addition, lifting pistons are prone to fail after a relatively short period of use and therefore must be replaced on a somewhat regular basis, increasing maintenance costs for tanning beds using such devices.
A third method of facilitating the raising of the upper tanning element is to provide a counterbalancing spring or weight which may be connected to the upper tanning element beyond a fulcrum to provide a lever-type counterbalance. Here again there are additional costs in constructing and maintaining such a counterbalancing means.
It is desirable to have a mechanism for raising and lowering the upper tanning element of a tanning bed which utilizes relatively few movable parts, does not require a motor, is simple and inexpensive to construct and maintain, and will not readily wear out under normal use.